Daughter of Evil
by Luna of the Night Eclipse
Summary: Natalie Warren is the daughter of Michael Myers. When he finds out he escapes and returns to Haddonfield to hunt her down. Will Natalie reach out to her father? Or will she become another victim of the Boogeyman?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys 8D –waves- well this is my first Halloween story, or really anything that isn't Batman related XDD I hope everyone likes my story and stuff because I have had this idea for awhile now. ENJOY!_

_P.S. beware of some changing things compared to the movie; I am just fixing stuff with my imagination :P_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Michael Myers or anything Halloween. Just my OCs :D_

…_..._

**Chapter 1**

Smiths Grove Sanitarium was away from most towns and cities. The reason for it being secluded was because the mental institution held many of Illinois's insane citizens. They varied from harmless schizophrenics to deranged homicidal psychopaths. Sitting in his room was one of the most renowned and feared psychopaths of them all. This insane criminal killed many people over the years trying to kill his sister, but was defeated and returned back to Smith's Grove by his psychiatrist, Dr. Loomis. This demented man was none other than Michael Myers.

He sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the wall. He was barely even blinking, just sitting and staring at the wall, as if there was something through that wall that only he could see. Something he needed to do…something he needed to finish.

His curse made him kill his family. He killed his older sister when he was six, and he tried to kill his little sister when he was 21. She and her husband died in a car accident a couple years after that certain Halloween and then he went after his niece. It took years after to finally end her young life. Now he sat there in his room, staring at a wall, waiting for something. He didn't know what exactly he needed to wait for, but he knew he just needed to wait.

Two orderlies walked by, checking out his room from the window door. They checked every patient's rooms for security reasons, but these two young orderlies couldn't help but stare at the famous murderer in his cell.

"I'll tell ya Rick, that Myers guy freaks me out." The first orderly said as he looked away from the door window.

"Yeah, all he does is stare at that window all day. The guy's a vegetable!" the orderly named Rick replied as he leant against the side of the door, arms crossed.

"Plus the fact that he kills his family members. That is just plain disturbing." On the other side of the door, Michael could hear everything but reacted as if he heard nothing. He just listened to them and their meaningless conversation about him.

"Yeah I would hate to be related to that freak." The first orderly chuckled shortly. "At least he doesn't have any family left to kill."

"That's not what I hear." Rick said as he smoked a cigarette.

"What?" Now this got Michael's undivided attention, he listened more closely to their words then he did before, still appearing to not move a muscle.

"Yeah I was walking near that Dr. Wynn's office right? I heard him talking about Myer's family. He said he had a daughter, living right in his hometown. Do ya believe that? A daughter!"

"Oh my god….that psycho has a kid! That is just too creepy." The orderly said with full shock dripping from his words.

A daughter….Michael Myers had a daughter living in Haddonfield. Even Michael's eyes widened a bit as he heard that. His hands clenched his bed with full force. Now he knew what he needed to do. As soon as the orderlies walked on about their business, the Shape got up from his bed and walked towards the door. He broke the glass window with ease, putting his arm through the window and unlocking his door and walked out into the hallways. The glass breaking had sent the two orderlies running back and stopping with fear in their eyes as they saw who caused the noise.

"Oh shit…" Rick had whispered as Michael tilted his head and looked at him. The other orderly, despite his fear, knew it was his job to stop him. So he charged right at him hoping to tackles him to the ground. Unfortunately the young man underestimated Michael's strength and he soon found himself being held by his head, lifted off the ground struggling.

Michael started crushing the poor man's skull with his hands, loud sickening crunches being heard as the orderly screamed in pure agony as his head was being squeezed.

"PETE!" Rick had exclaimed, utterly horrified at the bleeding body of the orderly being tossed to the ground, blood dripping from his nose and his eyes.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he exclaimed as he ran at the killer and punched him across the face. Michael felt nothing and grabbed Rick's face and bashed his head against the wall repeatedly, blood oozing from his head and splattered on the wall until he was dead.

Michael walked on as if it were nothing and went outside the emergency exit door. He saw a nurse walking to her car and saw that as his escape. He walked quickly towards her, the shadows as his disguise and as the nurse opened the car door, Michael reached out and grabbed the young woman's neck. She tried yelling for help but no noise came from her mouth as she struggled for air. All too soon the nurse was dead, and Michael threw her out of the way and got into the car. He took the keys and started the ignition, driving out of Smith's Grove Sanitarium and towards the small town of Haddonfield. And there was only one thing on his mind.

_Kill._

….

Natalie Warren walked into her science classroom and sat next to her best friend, Amy Henshaw. It was pure luck that these long term friends were able to sit next to each other in their most hated class, but as long as they were able to be near each other, they didn't care if their science teacher, Mr. Berkley was a boring jerk. They sat towards the back of the classroom so they could talk without Mr. Berkley really noticing.

"Man this guy can drone on about shit." Amy groaned.

"Yeah but hey at least we are supposedly learning…even though I haven't learned anything new so far all year." Natalie replied.

Amy giggled. "Well at least the bell will ring soon and we'll be out of here."

"Thank God for that." Natalie sighed and they both laughed a little too loudly.

"Is there something you two want to share with the class, Ms. Warren and Ms. Henshaw?" Mr. Berkley asked in a harsh tone, making everyone in the classroom look at them.

"No sir." They both said quietly as they slunk back into their seat.

"I didn't think so." The school bell had, luckily for the girls, rung and school was out for the day. Natalie and Amy rushed to their lockers and met up in front of the building.

"Man I hate junior high. It's crowded, boring, the subjects are harder, and the teachers are a bunch of assholes." Natalie whined.

"But we have only been here like a month. But I still totally agree with you." Natalie and Amy were both thirteen and this was their first year of junior high. They were in the 7th grade, and already after a month of school, they instantly figured out junior high life sucked.

"Hey dweebs what's up?" a new voice chirped in.

"Oh no…" Amy groaned.

"What do you want Cindy?" Cindy Lewis was a beach blond, blue eyes girl. She was the kind of girl that every guy would want to date and every self respecting girl would hate. Cindy hated Natalie and Amy's guts, and the feeling was mutual.

"What? Can't I say hi to a couple of fellow peers?" Cindy said with fake sweetness. Not only was she the most popular girl in 7th grade, she was the teacher's pet and would rat out anyone who got in her ways of anything. The teachers saw her as a perfect student, the students she ratted on saw her as an undeniable bitch.

"Not when it is from you." Amy retaliated with a glare.

"Oh save it for your poor ass parents Henshaw." Cindy scoffed with a superficial grin. Amy's dad was the town plumber and her mom couldn't work because she had to take care of Amy's little brother.

"Leave her alone Cindy." Natalie glared with ferocity at the girl.

"Or what? You gonna tell your mommy? Oh that's right, she's dead." Natalie's mom, Emma Warren, died in a car accident during a winter storm when she was 7. She lives with her Aunt Catherine. Catherine Warren was the older sister of Natalie's mom, and she worked at a town market as a cashier manager. It wasn't much but it was enough for the both of them.

Natalie's hands clenched, trying to keep her anger in control. "Go away…..NOW." she seethed.

Cindy grinned a malicious grin. "Fine, but I am leaving because I have cheerleading practice in a half an hour." The female bully walked away just as Amy replied with a smirk. "Break a leg."

The brown eyed blond turned to her friend. "Are you okay Nat?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." The brunette answered and looked up at her not believing friend. "Really." She assured her with a smile.

"Well okay." Amy said reluctantly as they walked home. "That bitch is one of the worst things I hate about school, but at least I got baseball." Amy was an awesome baseball player. She could strike anyone out and she could make lots of home runs. She has already been to three practices and their first official game is a day before Halloween, October 30th.

"Yeah and I will be there at your game cheering your home run on." Natalie smiled at her friend. They both chattered about things until Natalie reached her house. "I'll call you later okay?" Any said as she walked away.

"Got it. See ya."

"Catch ya later Nat."

Natalie smirked at her nickname and opened the door to her home she has known for most of her life. Back when her mom was alive, they didn't have a lot of money for a place so even back then Natalie had lived with her Aunt, except now her mother doesn't.

"Aunty Catherine! I'm home!" Natalie set her purple back pack on the floor and walked into the kitchen, where she saw her light brown haired aunt washing dishes.

"Hey sweetie how was school?" Catherine asked as she dried and put away a plate.

"Oh you know, boring old teachers, classes, and assignments." Natalie sighed as she sat down at the counter.

"Well you are still adjusting to junior high. You'll get the hang of school life soon." Her aunt smiled at her.

"I guess."

"Well there is that school dance on Halloween night you can go to. That sounds like a lot of fun to me. And who knows you might make more friends there."

"I have friends! I got Amy don't I?"

Catherine chuckled. "I meant besides Amy, and who knows, you might meet a cute guy there."

"Aunt Catherine!" Natalie blushed. She hated talking about guys with her aunt; it was very embarrassing for her.

"Okay fine, I'll drop that subject." The older woman laughed. "Now do you have any homework?"

"Maybe…."

"Well go to your room and do it then."

Natalie groaned. "Fine…" she lugged herself upstairs carrying her backpack into her room. She had posters all over her light blue room. Posters of bands she liked actors she crushed on, the whole teenage works. She sat at her desk and grabbed her math book from her bag. They were learning probability at the time. Great.

As the thirteen year old opened her book, she looked at the pictures at her desk. There was a framed portrait of her and Amy, sticking their tongues out at the camera, a picture of her and her Aunt Catherine at her 13th birthday. The third one was different from the others. It held a picture of a dark haired woman with a pale complexion, she had green eyes and a very beautiful smile, and she was holding a young little girl, about 7 years old, who was wearing red overalls and was on the woman's lap.

Natalie sighed. It had been about six years since her mother died, and even though she was little when she passed away, she still remembered a lot about her. And that made her miss her even more. She at least wished she knew her father, but whenever she used to ask her mom or even her aunt now, they would say in time or stay quiet and change the subject. She wondered what her father looked like. She had her mom's face and had darkish hair like her, and without a doubt had her charming smile. But she didn't have her nose and especially didn't have her eyes. Unlike her mother's grassy green eyes, she had brown eyes, with a hint of green around them. She supposed she had her father's eyes and mentally dropped the subject; it hurt too much to think about a father she would never have.

Natalie looked at the calendar to see the date so she could write it at the top of her homework paper. It was Friday October 24th. One week before Halloween.

….

_Well what do ya guys think for a first chapter? 8D Please note that I am fast forwarding the chain of events so the present is now, just so u guys know. Please R&R folks, thank you!_

_~Luna_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys thanks for the reviews 83 as for those who r asking how Michael Myers and Natalie's mom had sex or anything that will be explained later in the story don't worry :) Again look out for some different things than from the movies, just to let u know. And sorry it took me awhile to update I have been busy with vacations, getting ready for school and a bad case of laziness XD so if it takes awhile for me to update don't worry, cuz I WILL COMPLETE THIS STORY 8D just might take awhile xD anyways ON WITH THE SHOW!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Halloween or their characters. Only my OCs :3_

…_._

**Chapter 2**

Dr. Sam Loomis walked along the hallway of Smith's Grove. He limped with a fast pace, heading for the main administrators' office, holding onto his cane for support. He was a nearly bald man, scars on his face from stopping his patient Michael Myers years ago. His blue eyes were withered by stress, fear, and years of obsessing over the psychotic killer. But these faded blue eyes were set in concentration as he opened the office door of . He saw the before mentioned doctor at his desk, doing paperwork.

looked up and smiled. "Hello Sam…what are you doing here?"

"You know damn right what I am doing here Wynn. It has escaped…and I am sure you and your cult had something to do with it." knew all about Wynn and his connections with the cult that had placed the Curse of Thorn on Michael, but he knew the police would never believe him so he was never arrested for anything.

Wynn's smile never faltered. "I have no idea what you mean. But yes, Michael Myers has escaped last night, and killed three of our staff members."

Loomis glared at the doctor. "Go ahead and deny it, I know it is true and nothing will ever change that. Why is it going back to Haddonfield? What reason is it this time to send that evil back to kill?"

"Despite what you must think I had nothing to do with Myers escaping. He only escapes when he has family to kill….he must have found out about his daughter."

Loomis's heart jumped, his eyes wide and body rigid. _Daughter…..that evil on two legs has a child?...no…impossible…_

"That isn't possible, Michael Myer has never…had intercourse."

smirked "As far as you know, but we have proof right here. Besides her mother used to be a patient here, that gives estimated time of conceivement. See for yourself." He handed a file to a hesitant Loomis, who picked up the file and examined it. It had a picture of a young girl, with short brown hair and dark eyes….eyes that were all too familiar. The file read:

Natalie Elizabeth Warren

Age: 13 years

Race: Caucasian

Hometown: Haddonfield, Illinois

Family:

Emma Gloria Warren: deceased. Relation: mother

Catherine Deborah Warren: legal guardian Relation: sister to mother

Michael Audrey Myers: imprisoned Relation: father

Dr. Loomis couldn't read anymore. He knew what he had feared was true. That young girl was the child of Michael Myers. And that monster was returning to Haddonfield to kill her. He would NOT let that happen.

"Your work might have allowed him to kill so many innocent lives….but I will not let it ruin this girl's Wynn." With that Loomis left the room and Smith's Grove, heading into his car on his way to Haddonfield. On his way to stop his patient from killing his daughter.

….

That Sunday, Natalie was outside raking leaves. Her aunt was getting ready to go to work at the store, and the babysitter was on her way over. Natalie thought she was too old for a babysitter, but ever since her mother's death, her aunt was overprotective. But she did like her babysitter. Her name was Jackie Ryden, she was a 17 year old red head who was full of life and at the same time was a great person. She has been watching Natalie for awhile and they consider each other friends. So even though the thirteen year old hated being babysat, that didn't mean she hated her babysitter.

She noticed a moving van next door to her house, seeing the new family moving in. There used to be an older couple next door, but the wife died of cancer. Natalie felt bad for the husband, Mr. Willicker, but he was selling the house and moving in with their son and his family, so at least he wouldn't be alone.

The new family, as she saw, was made up of a dark haired man with a beard and glasses, and a fair haired woman with blue orbs for eyes. She then saw a boy, around her age. She stared at him with fascination as he played on his skateboard. He head dark hair, like his father, or who she assumed was his father, but had the crystal blue eyes of his mother. Long story short, Natalie found the boy very cute.

She heard a cracking noise behind her in the trees that surrounded her home. She looked towards the direction of the noise, her dark brown eyes searching the area. She didn't see anything, and after a minute she shrugged it off and faced the direction of the new neighbor's home. What Natalie didn't expect was the boy she was staring at was right in front of her. She gasped and instinctively jumped backwards.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to have scared you." The boy apologized. Natalie blushed a bit and smiled nervously.

"It's okay, really. I just didn't expect anyone to be right there you know?" the young teenager laughed a bit.

The other teen smiled. "Yeah. My name is Trevor Marshall. I uh just moved here."

"Yeah I noticed. My name is Natalie Warren, your new neighbor." She shook his hand and smiled, her cheeks still red.

Trevor grinned. "That's great. At least when I start school I will know someone."

"Yeah, we will have to meet up with each other during school or something."

"That would be great." They both smiled at each other for a moment, until they heard Trevor's mom calling him to get his stiff from the van.

"I uh…guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah..um bye." Trevor then walked quickly to his yard to retrieve his things.

"See ya." Natalie said, mainly to herself as she watched him go. After a few seconds she returned to her raking, unaware of the same dark eyes as her watching her from behind the trees.

…...

Michael Myers hid behind the orange and yellow leaves of the trees that surrounded the Warren home. He peaked through the leaves and watched Natalie rake leaves. After he had escaped Smith's Grove, he sneaked into a nearby gas station and killed the man working there. He arrived in Haddonfield later that night and returned to his old childhood home, grabbing his trademark mask he had saved for his next arrival time. Now he stared at his daughter, watching her movements, the autumn wind blowing her dark hair, her smile as she accomplished raking every leaf pile. His daughter.

_My daughter….._The Boogeyman pushed his thoughts aside. He had to complete his curse. He had to kill the last member of his family. He had to murder the young girl before him.

_Kill…must kill…._

He saw her staring at the house next to hers, stopping her raking and gazing at it. The Shape tried to figure out what is daughter was staring at, but as he pushed himself a little too far forwards, his foot unintentionally snapped a stick, making a loud cracking noise. Before the thirteen year old saw him, Michael backed further into the trees, making him seem like he was never even there. He remained perfectly still as Natalie continued to stare in his direction, looking for the cause of the noise. After a moment or too he untensed his muscle as she turned away, before jumping back of a boy being right next to her.

The Shape watched as the girl and the boy talked and laughed a bit. He clenched his hands tightly, although not knowing it. He unclenched his scarred hands as the boy returned to his home. Michael wondered why he even cared in the first place, why he even bothered to tighten his hands. After awhile of finishing the leaves, he saw Natalie return to the inside of her home. He walked to the side of the house, watching through the kitchen window as his daughter came inside the kitchen and talked with her aunt.

_She will be a problem….I must kill her also._

Natalie went upstairs to her room while her aunt Catherine prepared dinner for her . She was wearing her job uniform and was over the stove stirring what Michael figured was pasta, or something of the sort. He observed her and could tell she loved his daughter very much. That might work for his advantage.

_This curse will end…..even if I have to kill everyone she loves to do it._

…_._

_Well there was chapter 2 8) hope it was good, and I will try and update sooner next time. I honestly don't know what I am going to do with Trevor XD I might make something with him and Natalie but I don't know :/ please review and give advice for this or anything else or just to encourage me on my writing 8D until next time!_

_-Luna_


	3. Chapter 3

_Heys 8D first off I want to thank everyone for the reviews and people who have put my story on alerts :D I have been busy with school and stuff , But I will find time to try and write more chapters so please be patient! Now that we have that stuff out of the way -coughs- ON WITH THE SHOW :D_

…_._

**Chapter 3**

The weekend had passed rather quickly, and Natalie was in her history class. She didn't have Amy in this class, but she did have her new neighbor, Trevor. She was in the back seat of her row and he was towards the front in another. Before he came along, the thirteen year old usually listened to the elderly voice of Mrs. Blake, or stared at all the pictures and old newspaper articles all over the classroom walls, or what she did most of the time, doodled in her notebook. This by far was Natalie's most boring class, but now that Trevor was here…maybe things would get more interesting.

She liked to gaze at Trevor, who was drawing all over his schedule paper. _Guess he likes do doodle too…that's one thing we have in common so far._ Natalie smiled to herself. From what she could tell from her back seat, he was actually a better artist then she was. The brunette then looked at her drawings, internally cringing that they looked like something a nine year old would draw. She sighed and looked out the window, which she was grateful to Mrs. Blake that she was placed at the window seat.

She looked at the trees wistfully blowing from the gentle autumn wind, but one thing she noticed was a man. Or at least, figured was a man. She saw a shape behind a big oak tree. His body was covered in dark blue, except for his face, which heightened Natalie's interest even more. His face appeared to be covered by a white mask, completely hiding his true face. The mask had dark thick hair sprouted out on the top, and the eye holes were pitch-black, which kind of creped Natalie out. She continued to stare at the shape, noticing that he was looking in the same direction she was in. A thought occurred to her. _Is he staring at…me?...No way he couldn't be…but maybe.._

"Ms. Warren!" The young girl's history teacher exclaimed, pulling Natalie out of her trance. "Perhaps if this lesson is so boring to you, you can go study in the principal's office?" Natalie's face blushed in embarrassment as everyone in the classroom stared at her….including Trevor. _Shit!_

"Uh..no thank you ma'am…I'll listen." Natalie said in a shy like manner. She heard people snicker and mutter things she couldn't understand. Mrs. Blake just sighed and shook her head as she returned to teaching the class. Natalie wanted to disappear, but she saw Trevor still smiling towards her. It wasn't a mean smile, but a sincere one…then he turned back and faced the front of the room.

Natalie smiled a bit, feeling better, but as she returned her gaze back outside, the shape was nowhere to be found. _How weird….._Natalie thought as she heard the bell ring for lunch. _Yes! Finally…I was getting hungry._

Natalie rushed out of the classroom and into the cafeteria. She picked her table and set her lunch, which she packed with her, on the table. Amy found her and laid her lunch at the table. "Het Nat, how was history?"

Natalie groaned. "Boring..Besides Blake humiliating me in front of the class."

"That sucks…math was pretty fun though. Mr. Keppler is so hilarious; he is like my favorite teacher!" Amy grinned.

"That's cool." Natalie replied as Trevor came up to them. "Hey..Uh is it ok if I sit here with you guys?"

Natalie smiled and opened her mouth before thinking. "Yes! I mean…sure."

"Cool." Trevor smirked and sat down next to them. "My name is Trevor." He said to Amy, who knew all about him, thanks to Natalie.

Amy smiled. "I'm Amy, nice to meet you."

"Same here. History was uh pretty interesting huh Natalie?" he joked slightly.

Natalie sighed playfully. "I know, I think everyone must think I am super cool now huh?"

Trevor chuckled. "Maybe...but what were you looking at outside anyway? You seemed pretty focused on something."

The thirteen year old remembered the strange man she saw, staring seemingly at her. "Yeah...there was this person outside across the street. He was dressed funny and had a weird mask on."

Trevor and Amy were completely interested in her story as they nibbled on their food. "Freaky." Amy said.

"I know...and the weirdest thing was….he looked like he was staring right at me."

"This guy sounds like some sort of wack job. If you see him Natalie I think you should avoid this guy…if he dresses weird he could be dangerous."

"I know that much." Natalie smirked.

Trevor stuttered a bit then just dropped it, making the girls laugh. _Oh he is definitely fitting in with us._

"Yo losers!" an all too familiar voice shouted. Natalie and Amy cringed, knowing exactly who was coming towards them. Cindy.

"Hey dweebs what's up?" Cindy laid down her hands on the table, leaning forward, and makeup all over her face making the thirteen year old look twenty. She smirked at Trevor. "Hey cutie…" she winked at him.

"Uh….hi..?"

"What are you doing around these geeks when you can be hanging around a girl like me?" she grinned while chewing gum.

Natalie was flaring up inside, although she didn't show it. She felt her hands clench, her teeth grind and her eyes glaring. She didn't want to lose Trevor to her….not to Cindy!

Trevor merely said. "Because I think they are cool and they are nice, which apparently I can't say the same for you."

Amy snorted with laughter and Natalie's eyes brightened up. _He likes us…he likes me..._

Cindy glowered with anger but said in a restricted tone of voice. "Fine...hang out with these nerds…but this was your only chance to be cool dweeb." With that Cindy Lewis left with her nose in the air, defeat following her.

"Geez she looked cranky." The 13 year old boy smirked mischievously.

"Yeah she did...have to give you props man…you are OK in my book." Amy smiled.

"Yeah….even though Cindy will pester you forever I still think that was cool." Natalie said.

"Thanks." Trevor blushed.

For the rest of their lunch they joked around with each other and laughed, instantly becoming three close friends. _So far….this week is the best week of my life!_

If only she knew the events that would take place later that week.

….

Sam Loomis drove into the town of Haddonfield, a town he knew over the years quite well. He drove is dull brown car into the police station parking lot and hobbled with his cane inside the building. Inside was loud and noisy, with phones constantly ringing, papers being shuffled, and men and women discussing things with themselves. He needed to see a sheriff and he needed to find one now.

"Who is the sheriff around here?" Loomis called out, getting some attention from police officers.

"I am." A man's voice called out. The now known sheriff was a tall man with broad shoulders, gray blue eyes, and light brown hair and beard stubble on his chin. "I'm Sheriff Frances, how may I help you sir?"

"Yes, um I am Dr. Sam Loomis and…"

The sheriff cut him off. "Loomis? You mean you are that doctor that hunts down that monster of a man Myers?"

"Yes…but he is no man…the human side of him died years ago. And he has escaped once more."

Now the entire police station was staring at the two men. Sheriff Frances's eyes widened. "Escape…what do you mean he escaped?"

"He escaped from the sanitarium and killed three people already…maybe more. He has returned to Haddonfield to kill again."

"Why?"

"He is after a young girl, named Natalie Warren."

"Natalie Warren? Catherine Warren's niece? Why is he after that girl?"

Loomis looked around the station and muttered to the sheriff. "Perhaps we should take this to a more private location." The chief police officer nodded and they headed into the sheriff's office. After he closed the door, Sheriff Frances turned to the psychiatrist. "Now answer my question."

"To Michael Myers he must kill everyone in his family. His sister is already dead, his niece was murdered, and now he is after his daughter."

"D-daughter?...Natalie is that freak's daughter?" the sheriff said in disbelief.

"I am afraid so. This young girl and everyone who comes in contact with her are in mortal danger Sheriff."

Sheriff Francis sighed deeply and leaned against the door, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What do you suppose we should do?"

"We need to get Natalie and her aunt away from Haddonfield. Put her in a safe house or something! We need police after Michael; we cannot let him harm this girl or anyone else."

"Alright alright. We'll stop by the Warren house and talk to Ms. Warren and get them to safety." The sheriff sighed. "Let's go."

Both the doctor and sheriff left the police station and went inside a police cruiser and drove out of the parking lot and on the road. On their way to the Warren household.

Sheriff Frances sighed. "Sometimes I wish this town would ban Halloween.

"You're not the only one who thinks that Sheriff." Loomis said looking at the policeman then out the window, staring at the outside and at his reflection from the glass. "You are not the only one."

….

_And there was the third chapter that took me two weeks to write XD ok I started writing it today you guys forced it out of me V,V but at least I posted it :D I hope you guys liked this chapter and there will be more on the way, so stay tuned! PLEASE R&R IF YOU WOULD! Thankies ^-^_

_-Luna_

….


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys I am back from the dead :D I am REALLY sorry it took me awhile to post this chapter, but school has kept me busy . Anyways I hope you like this chapter and I will try and update sooner! Please R&R if you would be so kind. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's, so government STAY AWAY!_

…_._

**Chapter 4**

_Natalie was walking down a hallway, cobwebs hanging in the corners of furniture, the room dark as dark can get. Every step the girl took made a creak in the old house. "Where am I?" Natalie wondered in her mind as she continued to step further into the hall, not really knowing where she was going. She heard a rustle of fabric and creaks on the floor in the shadows near the hall. Natalie looked to where the she heard the noise._

"_Who's there?" She called out, only to hear more creaking. Her heart pounded and she nervously bit her lip as she stepped forward more. Her eyes searched all around and saw nothing. Suddenly there was a huge creaking noise that came from behind her, making her turn around and see the man she saw outside the school. The man's body suit blended with the darkness, his white mask the only thing that stood out. Natalie noticed he was also clutching a huge kitchen knife, the gleam of the metal glittering._

_Natalie, while still facing the strange man, backed away in fear. Her eyes were wide and her body rigid and the man did nothing but stare at her, his head tilted. He then started to walk towards her, knife raised._

_Natalie screamed and started sprinting across the house. "He's going to kill me! I have to find a place to hide!" When she turned the corner she ran into the man again, knife still raised and aiming at her. Natalie turned heel and started running in another direction. She finally found a place to hide under a huge kitchen table, completely covered with a white cloth that was used for keeping furniture from getting dusty. She heard booming footsteps along the floor, searching for the thirteen year old. She had to will herself from screaming like a baby, not wanting to get discovered by the madman looking for her._

_All of a sudden the footsteps stopped. Natalie didn't breathe for what felt like forever. All of a sudden, she felt an iron grip around her ankle, making her shriek in surprise. The hand started dragging her out from under the table, while the girl tried kicking the hand off her leg. As soon as she was completely away from the table, a hand grabbed her from the front of her shirt and raised her off the ground. Natalie's legs kicked in the air, and the man put her against the wall, still above ground. Natalie looked in the pitch black holes where the eyes should be._

"_W-who are you?" _

_The man said nothing and raised his knife again, and the young teenager could do nothing as he plunged the kitchen knife into her chest._

…

Natalie screamed at the top of her lungs as she jerked up from her bed. She was sweating and her hair was matted against her face. Catherine Warren ran from her room and into the girl's bedroom, rushing to the screaming girl's side.

"Natalie! Natalie calm down! It's alright sweetie it's alright!" she said as she held Natalie in her arms with one of her hands rubbing her back. Natalie started to calm down and was gasping for air.

Catherine hushed her niece, and rocked back and forth as she hugged her. "Shhhhh it's alright baby its ok. It was just a nightmare.

"A nightmare…?" The thirteen year old whispered.

"Yes, just a bad dream. You're ok honey."

_Just a nightmare….but that felt so much different than a normal nightmare. And it had that weird person from today in it. Why was he in my dream?_

Soon when Natalie felt better, she laid in bed while her aunt was still next to her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Now try and get some sleep Nat, you have school tomorrow and we don't need you getting tired for that."

"'K Aunt Cathy." Natalie replied as she shortened her aunt's name.

"Night sweetie." She whispered as she kissed the girl's forehead.

"Good night." As soon as the older woman left the room and closed the door, the teenager turned her head to the window on the other side of her bed, staring at the branches swaying with the autumn wind. All during the night, she was weary of going back to sleep, afraid of seeing the mysterious man in her dreams yet again.

….

Amy has been Natalie's friend for quite awhile, and since her mother died she has seen her best friend in many states, but she has never seen her so tired in all her life. Natalie has shadows under her eyes, was pale and looked like you could push her over with any effort. In short, she looked like hell.

"Are you alright Nat? You don't look so good." The blond girl asked concerned.

Natalie was staring off into space as she poked her food at the lunch table.

"Nat? NAT!"

"Huh? What?" the girl asked as she was broken from her trance.

"I asked if you were feeling ok. You look like crap."

"Gee thanks…its fine I just had a really…scary dream and I had a hard time falling asleep afterwards."

"What's this about a scary dream?" Trevor asked as he and his bought food settled at the table.

"Nat had a nightmare last night and she is really tired from it."

"Yeah kinda noticed that in history today. Are you sure you feel ok Natalie? Maybe they can send you home or something."

"I'm fine guys, really. Besides I can't afford to miss school this early in the year. I'll stick it out for a few more hours."

After lunch, Trevor went to his science class while Amy and Natalie went to English. They sat at their seats and waited as the bell rung and class had begun. The teacher, Mr. Bixby, who was an elderly man with a moustache and a sour look on his face. "Alright sit down and be quiet." He said as he did attendance.

"Alright class, today we will be having a pop quiz." That earned a huge groan from every student in the room. "Grab a pencil and begin as soon as you receive the quiz."

As soon as everyone had gotten their quiz, they began scribbling down answers. Amy was biting the end of her pencil and Natalie was writing her answers like a breeze. She may have not liked the teacher a bunch, but she liked the class. She was actually a pretty good writer and always tried to improve it. Before long she finished before anyone else and turned in her quiz. Mr. Bixby looked baffled.

"There is no way you can be finished this early."

"But I did, I knew all the answers." She answered kind of quietly.

"Nonsense!" He looked over her answers, students staring at the two.

"There is no way you could have gotten these all correct without cheating. All of you students don't have the potential for this kind of work. Especially the essay, you probably copied it."

Natalie felt her anger rise. How DARE he suggest she cheated? "I didn't cheat…I knew the answers…."

"I doubt it; your age doesn't know a darn well thing about the literature arts. Now tell me how you got these answers!"

Her blood was boiling and felt her hand burning from how much force her nails were putting in her palm from clenching her hand. "I…said...I..."

"Don't you lie to me you delinquent! Just because you have no father and your mother is no longer with the living does not mean you can cheat on quizzes and lie to your elders!"

That's when Natalie reached her breaking point. "SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FATHER OR MY MOTHER! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING OLD MAN! ANYTHING!"

Now the room was silent, everyone staring in shock at the girl's outburst, no one saying anything. Natalie was breathing heavily and glared at the teacher, her normally brown eyes turned black.

"That does it young lady…you are to stay after school with me today. Is that clear?"

Natalie was about to say something before she looked at Amy, who's face told her not to push it anymore, and sighed and looked at the ground.

"Yes sir." The thirteen year old said as she walked back to her seat, feeling disappointment in herself for yelling at her teacher like that. After class, Natalie and Amy were the last to leave the room.

"Nat are you ok? I mean you just blew up in there."

"I'm fine….how dare he think I cheated on a simple pop quiz, and what he said to me about my parents…I hate him so much."

"That was out of line but I never seen you that mad before, it kind of scared me."

"Sorry Am, I was just so…furious."

Trevor then walked up to them. "Hey guys did you hear the yelling in the hallway? My entire class could hear it."

Natalie looked down at the ground and Amy replied, "That was Natalie, she got into a fight with Mr. Bixby."

"Wow seriously?" Both Natalie and Amy nodded.

"Man judging by what I could hear, that guy sounds like he was an asshole to be able to tick you off Nat."

"He is an asshole, and I wish I could have told him off more so he can know that. But not I have to stay after school with him."

"Try and keep your cool with him, don't think it would be too good if you got in trouble any more than you are in." Trevor said.

"I'll try."

After school ended, Natalie grudgingly walked to Mr. Bixby's classroom. The before mentioned man noticed her walk in. "You can sit down Ms. Warren. Try and get comfortable, you'll be here for awhile."

Natalie bit her lip to keep her from saying anything and sat down, looking at the desk and played with her thumbs. A boring half hour passed and Natalie had to resist the urge of falling asleep in class. She didn't want that old coot to yell at her more.

Natalie then heard a noise in the hallway, a clattering noise. Since her, the teacher and probably a janitor or two were the only ones who should be there, the noise came as a surprise.

"What the devil…" Mr. Bixby looked outside the hall. He then turned to Natalie. "DON'T go anywhere young lady." He then set off to find the location and cause of the noise. His footsteps echoed in the empty hallway as he went inside a dark room. The room used to be the film room until that class had to be cut for budget reasons. He slowly walked further into the room and saw one of the windows broken.

He kneeled down to examine the pieces. The old man didn't notice the figure behind him until he heard a footstep and turned around and gasped, as a white faced man holding a huge glass shard lunged at him.

Meanwhile Natalie was sitting still in her seat, like Mr. Bixby had said. She was pondering what was going on until she heard a yell. Startled she fell out of her seat. _That sounded like Bixby._

Curiously, she got up off the floor and headed in the direction of the noise. She found herself in the old film room and peered inside.

"Mr. Bixby?" she called out. She walked inside and looked around to see if she could find her English teacher.

"Uh Mr. Bixby are you ok?" she walked over to a pile of broken glass from a window. What intrigued her the most was the red liquid on the floor. It then occurred to her that it was a puddle….of blood. Startled she quickly backed away, only to bump into something. As she turned around, she screamed as she saw Mr. Bixby, with a big glass shard in his forehead with blood oozing out of it, his arms strung up with old film strips allowing him to stand up with his arms open.

The thirteen backed away and turn to ran when she bumped into the man from her nightmares, the pitch black holes for eyes staring down at her. Natalie screamed again as she attempted to get away from him, but the Shape grabbed her arms.

"NO! Let go of me!" She struggled but the white masked man still held her in a vice grip. He tilted his head and looked at her, studying her.

Natalie knew this guy was not safe and by instinct she kneed him in the stomach, the unexpected move making Michael let go. Natalie used this chance and ran out of the room. She was running in the hallways and looked back, seeing the madman walking towards her. When she turned her head back she ran into an elderly man in a trench coat.

"It's alright it's alright my dear." Sam Loomis said as he attempted to calm down the young dark haired girl squirming in his arms.

"The man…Mr. Bixby…killed….blood..." She stuttered with tears freely falling down.

The balding doctor took her by the shoulders. "Where is he Natalie? Where is he?" By this time Sherriff Francis walked in, curious on what was going on.

The young teenager sniffled and looked down the hallway. "He was down there."

The sheriff then went down the hallway, his pistol in aimed in front of him in case the psychopath jumped in front of them. Natalie remained in Loomis's arms, silently crying. The sheriff searched all the rooms, but didn't find anything. He walked back to the older man and young girl and sighed.

"Myers isn't here. Couldn't find him anywhere."

"Myers?" Natalie looked up at them, wondering who this man was.

"He's probably left the building by now. He always finds a way to escape. We have to get this girl to safety so he won't get to her again." Loomis said.

_What is going on here..? Who is this Myers guy and why would he be after me?_

Before she knew it, Natalie was in a police station, with the Sheriff Francis jacket on her shoulders. She was so confused on what was going on. One minute she was sitting in detention, the next she was in a police station after almost being killed by a madman.

The thirteen year old looked when her more than worried aunt rushed into the room and gave her a squeezing hug. "Oh baby are you okay? They told me what happened and…oh thank god you are alright."

"I'm fine Aunt Cathy, just really freaked out and confused."

Sheriff Frances and Dr. Loomis then walked in the room. Loomis stared at the girl with curiosity. He noted that the girl did actually look like her father. There was definitely more of her mother's genes of course but since he had been Michael's doctor most of his life, she has quite a few physical traits of _it_ when Michael was that age. Especially the eyes. Those dark eyes that sparked so much remembrance…..

Loomis was brought out of his thinking when Sheriff Frances started talking. "Are you alright Natalie?"

"Yeah…" she said quietly. "I saw him before…that man. I saw him outside my school before."

All three adults looked shocked. "Why didn't you tell me Natalie?" Catherine asked with a hint of anger in her tone.

"I didn't think it was a big of a deal….but he killed Mr. Bixby….who is he?"

"He is Michael Myers." Dr. Sam Loomis said.

"Michael Myers?" Natalie had heard that name a few times, and she only knew he was an insane man who killed lots of people on Halloween at different times. But why would a guy like him be after her?

"Yes, he is an inhuman monster with no morality, no conscience and no emotions whatsoever."

"How did he find out about her?" Catherine asked.

"I am not sure, but the point is we need to keep the girl safe at all costs." Sheriff Frances replied.

"What is going on here? Why is this Michael Myers guy after me out of everyone?"

Her aunt looked down at the ground, the sheriff sighed, and Loomis pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a breath.

"Natalie," the psychiatrist started, "there's something you need to know."

….

_WHEW! This was a long chapter for me to write, but since I haven't updated in like two months it kinda makes up for it I suppose XDD hope you all liked it!_

_-Luna_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys XD How long has it been, a couple days?...or months XD Sorry, I have been having some MAJOR writer's block…I hope you guys didn't lose faith in me :) Anyways, here is chapter five…..enjoy!_

…_._

**Chapter 5**

Natalie sat in her chair looking at the blue carpeting on the Sheriff's office. So many thoughts were surging through her mind. Her eyes were blank, though her emotions were running ravage in her brain. What that old man, Loomis she believed he was called, had told her…well she didn't really know what to feel.

"That man…Michael Myers…is my father. How could this be? HOW?"

In a way she felt relieved that she finally knew who her father was. Although this was no help to her feelings. Her father was a serial killer; he killed so many people throughout his life, all trying to get to his family members. Now he wants to kill her, his daughter.

She wanted to scream, to pull her hair out and make a scene. But she didn't. She just sat there and absorbed her feelings. How could things be this way? Her mom died now her own dad wants to kill her? It wasn't fair….IT JUST WASN'T FAIR!

"Nat…sweetie?" her aunt shook her gently, trying to get a response from her niece. All she got was "Why?"

"Why what?" Catherine looked concerned.

"Why did mom ever…have _sex_ with a man like THAT? Why? Why did she even keep me if she knew he would come after me? WHY DID SHE?" Natalie eyes were red and glossy; tears free falling down her cheek. Her words came out choked, making her feel even more pathetic but she didn't care.

Catherine stood up, the Sheriff and Dr. Loomis staring with a mix of shock and pity for the girl.

"Honey I am not sure why your mother had…intercourse with him but she cared about you too much to get rid of you. She loved you so much."

"She should have known better! She should have known the consequences of it all! Why did she even bother keeping me…why?" She said in a strangled whisper. Her aunt walked over to comfort her but Natalie just pushed her away and ran out of the office.

"Natalie, don't go! It's not safe for you out there!" Loomis called after the girl, only to be responded by the slam of the police station's glass door. Catherine sat down in her chair and silently cried, putting her face in her hands. Sheriff Francis sat down next to her with his hand on her back and attempted to calm her down. The elderly psychiatrist just stared at the door that the 13 year old just ran out of.

Natalie ran with tears falling from her face, the blistering autumn wind hitting her with every movement. She ran into the local park and stopped, her legs giving out and she collapsed on her knees on the ground, silently sobbing. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't she have a normal family? With a dad that went to work every day, and a mom who was still alive and kissed the dad on the cheek when he came home from work. Like those old shows she used to watch. They would all sit at the table and have a nice dinner and laugh and love each other… why couldn't she have that?

She heard a twig crack behind her and turned her head, only to be confronted by Trevor, which made her internally sigh with relief that it was only him and not her father. She instantly figured how she must have looked and stood up, wiping her eyes and sniffled. "Oh...hey." Natalie said with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Are you okay?" Trevor asked, with a hint of both curiosity and concern.

"Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She chuckled slightly.

"You were crying…why, what happened. Is it about what happened at school with Mr. Bixby's murder and all?"

Natalie looked at him. "How did you know about that?"

"It was on the news, almost everyone heard about it by now."

"Oh…really?"

"Yeah." Trevor said while walking closer to her. "I also heard you saw the guy who did it. That Myers guy? I heard he is a grade A psycho…you were lucky to get out of there alive."

_You don't know the half of it. _Natalie thought, sighing and sitting on the swings, gently swinging back and forth.

"Something wrong?" He sat down on the swing next to her.

"No, of course not. I was just…thinking about how like can be so screwed up sometimes. Ya know?"

"I know what you mean." The dark haired boy agreed.

Natalie looked at him. "Why are you out here by yourself anyway?"

Trevor sighed and looked on the ground. "My parents were arguing…._again._ They always yell…I don't know why they are even still married. They thought moving to a small town might make things easier on their marriage, but it only made things worse. I just had to get out of there to get fresh air."

_I guess I am not the only one with family problems. _Natalie sympathized for Trevor. She may have not had parents that argued with each other, but her mom and aunt used to bicker a lot as well.

*FLASH BACK*

_A seven year old girl, with dark hair in pony tails, wearing her light green pajamas, hid behind a wall listening to two women yelling at each other. Natalie hated when her mommy and Aunty Cathy yelled, it made her feel sad, although she had no idea what they were arguing about. She tried to listen in more._

"_Catherine for God's sake why do you have to be so bothersome? I can take care of my own damn kid!" A dark haired woman screamed at her older sister._

"_I am just trying to look out for you Emma. You are my sister, and Natalie is my niece and you know I love both of you."_

"_He is not going to get out...he would have by now if he knew. If he doesn't know by now, he will never find out."_

"_Em, stop being so foolish! You know how off timed his attacks were over the years…he could come for her! And you." Catherine looked at her with desperate eyes._

"_I am not leaving this town…it is my home and I will not let his memory ruin it." Emma said defiantly. "I don't take orders from anyone…even you Cath."_

"_Stop being so selfish! Think about Nat's safety! Think about that that…MONSTER would do to her if he ever found out..."_

"_HE WON'T FIND OUT!" Emma screamed. Natalie flinched when she heard this. When her mommy screamed it scared her, and she didn't like it at all._

"_And don't you EVER think I don't care about Natalie's safety…she is my daughter and I would do anything for her."_

_Catherine moved closer to her sister. "Then move away from Haddonfield…to ensure her safety...both of your safety."_

_Emma did nothing but stare at Catherine. After a minute or two she scoffed and turned and put on her black coat. "I'm going out…I need to drive to clear my head."_

"_Emma it is snowing like hell outside, don't go."_

_The dark haired woman ignored this and left only saying. "Make sure Nat gets in bed." Then she left, slamming the door and headed into her car, the snow making it nearly impossible to see outside._

_Natalie looked a little into the room. Where did her mommy go? She didn't even say goodnight. She saw her Aunty Catherine sit on a couch with her hands in her hair, sighing deeply. She hated when she saw her aunty sad, and hated it even more when her mommy was mad at her._

_Still she was curious on why they argued. She never could really understand what they were talking about, so she never really put much thought into it. But she never saw her mommy that mad. She would ask why they were yelling tomorrow when she saw her in the morning. Little did she know, that was the last time anyone ever saw Emma alive again._

_*END FLASH BACK*_

Natalie shook her head, not wanting to remember those things. She looked at Trevor with sympathy. "I'm sorry, that must be terrible to hear your parents argue so much."

"It gets on my nerves more than anything, but it's not that big a deal compared to what you've went through."

"Life is just messed up like that, some kids get lucky and have normal lives with normal happy families…others don't."

"I suppose so." Trevor said, looking at her. They stared at each other for a few minutes before a car drove in and honked a horn. Loomis came out of the car

"Do either of you have any idea how dangerous it is to be out here now? Natalie you must come with me immediately, we must get you home now."

Natalie sighed, knowing the old man was right. She started walking towards the car. "You coming?"

"Nah I got my bike. So I uh, I guess I'll see you later." Trevor smiled, before running into the bushes, the sound of his bike pedaling on the black pavement flowing through the air.

"Yeah, see ya..." she said mainly to herself. She sat in the passenger seat of the car, saying nothing to the scarred psychiatrist and looked out the window, lost in her thoughts.

….

In a rundown old house somewhere in Haddonfield, a man shrouded by darkness sat on a bed, a bed that he once slept on as a small child. Michael looked down at the floor, his eyes as blank as always, yet had thoughts that would drive a normal man insane. Although he was no normal man.

He entered the local junior high school that day, and hid in the shadows of one of the rooms. He knew his daughter had been there, he hadn't seen her leave when he watched student s walk home. He broke the window to get in the room, which in return made an older man come and investigate. Michael killed him easily, and heard light footsteps in the hall, preparing the teacher's body for the girl. Naturally she had screamed and backed right into Michael. He grabbed her arms to keep her from running away and studied her.

The Shape remembered her features quite well. She had looked slightly like her mother; he vaguely remembered her appearance in his mind though. Michael supposed he looked more like him then, although he really didn't know what he looked like at that age, he never looked at a mirror. He had always stared out the window until he was twenty one of age.

The Boogeyman felt a strange feeling, a feeling he has been experiencing since he had fist laid eyes on the girl. It was so alien to him, and he knew it would get in the way of his mission to complete his curse. So he pushed those thoughts and feelings away, his numbness kicking in yet again. Next time that psychiatrist will not get in the way again.

….

Loomis had drove Natalie back to the Warren household. Her aunt had hugged the brunette tightly, saying how worried she was. Natalie didn't really say anything, but she didn't seem angry either. They walked into the Warren home and Sheriff Francis walked over to the old doctor.

"I'm thinking we should get Natalie to a safe house, get her out of school until we catch Myers."

Loomis sighed and looked out into the street. "No."

"No? What do you mean no? We need to protect this kid! If what I heard about him is true than Myers could get to her easily if we don't get her the proper safety." The Sheriff's voice started to rise,

"It won't attack her yet. I believe today was just to get a close up view on his daughter. Michael won't attack until the night of Samhain is upon us. And she will remain at school and live her life like she usually does, with police ready in case anything were to happen of course."

"Are you saying…we have her as _bait?"_

Loomis looked at Sheriff Francis. "Michael will come after Natalie, and when he does we will stop him before he kills her."

Francis was about to argue, thinking that was a sick idea, but Loomis interrupted him. "It is the only way Sheriff. And you know that."

The younger man sighed deeply, knowing it was true. He hated every minute of it though. "I hope you know what you're doing Loomis." With that he walked away, heading inside the house.

Loomis stared into the street once more, as if staring into the eyes of Michael Myers, although not literally. "This time it will end Michael...it will end."

…

_Hope that was good ^^ please R&R_

_-Luna_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey I am back after another two months XD at least I am consistent….well anyways I have been thinking on how I am going to go with this story and I think I have a pretty good idea. Please note that in this story Michael's coma only lasted two years instead of ten so just so you know…Enjoy!_

…_.._

Natalie sat on the floor next to her bed, her eyes fixated on the photograph that usually lay untouched on her desk in her hands. She was young when her mother had died, but she still remembered her face even without the picture. She remembered how she used to laugh at all the childish stunts she used to pull, how her hugs comforted her when she was sad, and how the look in her eyes always expressed what she felt, no matter how she tried to hide it.

Catherine entered her room and sat next to her on the ground, looking at the picture Natalie stared at.

"I remember when this was taken. You were so scared to have your picture taken that you ran away from us the entire time." Her aunt chuckled, talking as if her mind was in the past and not there. "Your mother finally had to tell you it would be alright and the picture was for precious memories. One look in her eyes and you were sold. She had to tickle you to make you smile."

Natalie smiled in remembrance of that day, not taking her eyes off the picture. A few moments of silence filled the room until the thirteen year old spoke. "She was really beautiful wasn't she?"

"She was gorgeous." Catherine hugged her niece with one arm, a small sign of comfort between the two. "Do you want anything to eat? You haven't eaten all day."

"I'm ok…I just kind of want to be alone for awhile you know?"

"Ok sweetie…you know where to find me if you want to talk."

"Ok." With that Catherine left, going downstairs meeting up with the Sheriff and Loomis.

"How's the kid?" Sheriff Francis asked.

"She is as ok as can be expected I guess." Catherine sighed.

"She'll be fine…it's her father we have to worry about." Loomis said.

Upstairs Natalie trudged from her room and into a room that wasn't used for years. It was her mother's old room. She entered and looked around the old decorations, the room unchanged from when her mother was alive. Catherine was too grief stricken to take her stuff down and eventually forgot about it. The wooden dresser with a huge mirror on top was on Natalie's left, while a closet door was on her right. Many pictures were on the walls and dresser, most of which Natalie could recall. The closet door seemed to be open and curiously the teenager looked inside. Old dresses, clothes and boxes remained, all gathering dust from years of abandonment. But something caught her eye. A black journal laid on one of the top shelves in the back of the closet, its mysteriousness pulling her closer to its presence.

"I never noticed that before….."

Natalie reached up and grabbed it, having to stand on the tips of her toes to be able to reach it. She sat down on a nearby chest and flipped through the pages. It was in her mother's handwriting, she could spot her writing style anywhere. And it seemed to be from before Natalie was born. She went to the first page and started reading her mother's journal.

…...

_Dear Journal,_

_I feel idiotic writing in this, but my doctor says it is good to release some anger or whatever feelings if I write it. I honestly don't care, but I have nothing better to do so why not? When I was younger I always wanted a diary. Guess I have one now, don't I? Not exactly the way I wanted to get one though. I was arrested for "assaulting" my boyfriend….I mean EXboyfriend. He cheated on me with some slut….how could he do that to me? I confronted him and it eventually ended with my crying hysterically with him on the ground bleeding and unconscious. Everything up until the trial (naturally the bastard pressed charges against me) was a blur. The judge said I should take 12 months in an institution for "mental rehabilitation". I am not crazy…..at least I don't think I am. I was mad…and I just attacked him with that anger. I guess that kind of counts as a type of insanity huh? Hopefully this year will be over in a flash. I just want this to be over...I want to go back to having a life like every other twenty one year old! It isn't fair….yet again life isn't very fair is it? _

_Anyways when they took me in here, I was completely freaked out. All the freaks and weirdoes looking through their rooms like animals in cages. In a way I felt bad for them, but they probably deserved to be in there. There is even that Myers guy that was arrested about a year ago! He killed like over twenty people…most of them younger than me. I caught a glimpse of him in his room when I walked past it. As far as I could tell her has ratty blondish hair and had bandages all over. He was just laying, not moving at all. It creeped me out VERY much….what's worse is my room is next to his. Being near the one of the most insane men in history kind of weirds ya out a little. I'm tired, and I know I have my first appointment tomorrow with my doctor for a "therapy session" so I will be getting to bed. Tell you how that goes tomorrow I guess._

_-Emma Warren_

Natalie finished the first entry and stared at the ground. Her mother…was in a mental institution? How come she was never told this? How come she never knew about any of this? She internally chuckled ruefully. Another secret her mother and aunt never told her about. She wanted to throw the book at the wall in anger but she hesitated. She could learn more about her mother if she read more….maybe even about her father, and how they met. But did she even want to read it? A part of her wanted to remember her mother as the nice person she was when she died, not a mental patient who had an affair with a psycho. Still….she had to know. She just had to.

Natalie opened the book up again and began to read the second entry.

_Dear Journal,_

_Therapy is not fun. It isn't boring either….it is just annoying. Very, very annoying. All my doctor, named Dr. Remmings, asked about was my past. Not much to say about it. Besides living in my big sister's shadow my childhood was just dandy. My big sister Cat (she always hated me calling her that) was always the perfect daughter. I on the other hand have always had a mischievous streak and found myself in trouble. My presence in this funny farm being one of those cases. But I got decent grades, tried to be a good person and graduated high school didn't I? Sometimes that is never enough for a parent. Wow….I never figured I would sound this crazy…..maybe I am a nut after all. No…I am not a homicidal maniac like these people. I just have anger issues and I will be out in a year. One very long year….._

_My doctor thinks I am mentally stable enough to roam the halls without one of those orderlies holding my arms so I don't escape. Not like I really got anywhere to go anyways. My parents are probably too ashamed of me. I walked back to my room, orderlies watching me from a decent distance and I stopped in front of the room before mine._

_Michael Myers….he is a pretty interesting fellow. According from my memory, he was in an explosion before he was arrested. He has been in a coma the entire time, being that he barely survived, him and his doctor. He was basically pretty harmless now, been in his deep sleep for basically a year. He intrigues me for some reason. There's something about him that I find….alluring. Ok now I do sound completely insane. Damn this place is getting to me. Hopefully the mad disease with stop at just that. I'm going to go now, got another day of therapy tomorrow…whoopee._

_-Emma Warren_

Natalie had to chuckle at her writing. So this was how her mother was at a younger age. Sounds kind of like her now, and that gave the teenage girl a sense of pride only she could understand. She started to read the next entry but her aunt was calling for her. _Darn it… guess I'll have to read it later._

Natalie went downstairs to her aunt waiting for her at the bottom. "I made some dinner. And I know you said you weren't hungry but frankly you have no choice in the matter." Catherine smiled.

"Ok fine." Natalie grinned, sitting at the table with chicken on a plate in front of her. She began to eat, feeling hungrier than she originally thought she was. She looked around for the two men who were at her house awhile ago.

"Where's Sheriff Francis and that Loomis guy?"

"The Sheriff and Dr. Loomis went to go search for…." She coughed. "But they left one of their men outside watching the house."

"Ohh." Natalie shrugged and continued to eat. After she was done she helped her aunt with the dishes and went back into her room. She called Amy on her phone.

"I heard about what happened in school today. Are you okay?" her best friend nearly caused her to be deaf.

"I'm fine, I'm fine Amy really. Just a little…shaken up but I'll be ok." Natalie didn't want to mention anything about who her father was. Not even Amy could process that without being totally afraid of her. And she needed her friend more than anything.

"Are you sure? Man I would be totally freaked out if that happened to me."

"Well it is not like I was totally completely calm about it you know."

"Yeah I suppose not." Amy chuckled somewhat nervously.

"I found a journal in my mom's closet….it was when she was younger, like in her twenties."

"Cool…I would never find something like that in my mom's room. She was too busy taking care of her younger siblings to write anything."

"Yeah….but she was so different back then…and guess what…she was in a mental hospital."

"Are you serious? No way!"

"Yeah…but you better not tell anyone." Natalie glared through the phone.

"I promise I won't. But whoa….that is just….wow."

"I know what you mean….I just started reading it and it seems like a totally different person."

"Well that what's the years do to you I guess."

"Yeah…" Natalie didn't want to explain much further, not wanting to reveal about Michael Myers. "I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok…call me if you need anything, k?"

"Got it. See ya."

"Bye." Natalie hung up and went to get her pajamas on. It was late and the whole day was tiring and overall mentally and emotionally exhausting. As soon as she was ready for bed she went to go back to her mother's room but her aunt stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I was just umm….going to look in mom's room. Maybe to get a feel of her presence I guess." She lied.

Catherine had a look of sympathy and nodded to let her go. Natalie went into her room and gathered the journal from the closet. She hid it between the beginning of her pants and shirt and strolled casually into her bedroom. Catherine sat next to her on her bed as the thirteen year old slithered under her blankets.

"You going to be ok in here?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'll get you if I need you Aunty." Natalie smiled assuringly.

"Alright...night Nat." she kissed her niece's forehead and left the room while turning off the lights. As soon as she heard her aunt's footsteps retreat, Natalie retrieved her mom's diary from her hiding place.

"I'm going to learn about why you did it mom….I won't let it be a secret anymore." Natalie hid the black book under her bed, being too tired to read it then. She laid on her side and the dark crevices of the moon lit wall being the last thing she saw before she succumbed to slumber.

….

_So what do ya think? :D I figured a journal from Emma's point of view would be the best thing to explain about her past and her…..relationship with Mikey boy XD and I believe she would have to be a smart alleck to get stuck in this kind of situation anyway, so I was trying to make her personality more….21 year old girl like I guess. More interesting entries will be in the next chapter. So stay tuned and be patient with me!_

_-Luna_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys, I am back! Still planning the story plot (yep I am that much of a procrastinator) so be patient with me! ^^''' I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please remember to R&R_

…_._

**Chapter 7**

_The small town of Haddonfield was silent, not a sound of people chattering or children laughing down the street were heard. It seemed as if even the night insects were gone as well, the small Illinois suburb's atmosphere reflecting that of a ghost town. All Hallows Eve was supposed to be busy with costumed kids knocking on doorbells, while their parents had idle conversations with each other across the street. But none of these things were occurring; only the cold autumn wind was to be heard._

_Lone footsteps patted across the sidewalk, the dark haired girl staring straight ahead, eyes filled with worry and dread._

"_Where is everyone?" Natalie asked. She looked for even the tiniest resemblance of life, but none were found. She shivered and hugged herself to get warm. The teenager suddenly found herself in the presence of her home, the door wide open and with marks on the door. Marks from a knife._

"_No…" Natalie rushed inside her house, her head searching for her aunt or anyone. She entered the living room and gasped. Sheriff Francis and Dr. Loomis were sprawled on the floor, puddles of blood surrounding their hardly recognizable corpses. Natalie lost air in her lungs, gripping her head and shaking._

"_No no no no…. Aunt Cathy!"_

_She sprinted upstairs, slamming open every room until she came to her own. She slowly gripped the door handle and opened it. Her eyes met with the lifeless eyes of her beloved aunt, blood seeping from her heart and her mouth._

"_Aunt Cathy…." Natalie trudged to her aunt's side and fell to her knees, tears slowly falling from her eyes._

"_Why….WHY?" the thirteen year old gripped her head and screamed a bloodcurdling scream, pain and fury consuming her._

…_._

Natalie jumped from her bed with a gasp, her breaths shallow and heavy. She looked around for her aunt's corpse, but there was no body or blood or anything. She crept up from bed and walked to her aunt's bedroom. She creaked open the door and peeked inside, the breathing and living silhouette of her aunt in her bed. The girl breathed a sigh of relief and went back to her own room. She snuggled into her covers and stared at the ceiling above her.

"That nightmare seemed more real than the last one….what's wrong with me?" Natalie groaned slightly and rubbed her eyes. She wanted to go to sleep, since she was very tired, but didn't want to have another nightmare. Nightmare…..this gave her an idea. She perked up from her bed and grabbed what seemed to be an older teddy bear from under her bed. Her mother had given it to her when she was little and it was supposed to keep nightmares away.

"A little baby-ish but….I have nothing to lose right?" Natalie smiled as she gripped her bear tight and closed her eyes. Her calm steady breathing was all that she could hear, and it wasn't long before the familiar darkness of sleep had arrived.

….

_A small blond boy stood next to a small two wheeled bicycle. He bit his lip and looked at the ground in nervousness. The child and his father, a man with brownish hair and glasses, stood in the driveway of their home, the summer sun glaring above them._

"_Do we have to do this Dad?" the boy asked._

"_Yes, son. You are six years old now, and learning how to ride your bike is for big kids. You are a big kid aren't ya?"_

"_Yeah but…what if I fall?"_

"_Falling is a natural part of life. Besides I'll make sure you won't get hurt buddy." The man winked, earning a small smile from the little boy._

"_Now...you got your helmet?"_

"_Yep."_

"_And your pads?"_

"_Mmmhmmm."_

"_Good now we can begin."_

_The boy got on his bike and put his foot on the pedal. He looked at his father. _

"_Ready?"_

_The child nodded with a new found determination. "Yeah!"_

_He pushed himself down the drive way, the bike wobbling and the rider clenching his teeth preparing to fall. But he didn't. He took his father's previous advice on keeping the bike balanced and as he approached the street and he turned and rode smoothly along the sidewalk._

"_Daddy, daddy look I'm doing it! I'm doing it!"_

"_Atta boy pal!" The man smiled and laughed. The boy rid in circles while laughing with glee. He rode back to his dad and jumped off. "You see that Dad? I rode my bike!"_

"_I know, I saw! Good job buddy."_

_A blond girl in a skirt yelled out from the porch. "Yeah good job, now you are just a whiny toddler instead of a whiny baby."_

"_Shut up!" the smaller child seethed._

"_Hey! Cut it out Judith." the man warned his daughter, which earned an innocent smile before the teenage retreated back into the house. The boy's face was still contorted in anger but the father's ruffling of his hair made him forget about it. He giggled and hugged his dad._

"_See, aren't you glad I taught you now?"_

"_Yeah I sure am." The boy replied while looking up at his dad._

"_One day you are going to teach your kids how to ride their bikes and feel the same way I do." The boy smiled with pride and let his hair be ruffled once more. _

"_I'm proud of you Michael."_

…_._

The Boogeyman awoke from his dream. Or a memory he should have called it….a memory of when he was younger and still innocent, not the killer he was today. He got out of his bed and moved around the old worn down house, not really having a destination. He looked around, never before noticing all the memories he had of this place back when he lived here with his family. The kitchen table where they would eat, the living room where they would have family movie night, all of these trivial things that never spun around the Shadow's head until now.

"_I'm proud of you Michael."_

That almost made Michael smile, if he were capable of it anymore. His parents were good people, and Michael was actually fond of them. He even liked his baby sister, though he had rarely had gotten to know her since she was barely two years old before that fateful Halloween night. But he had hated his older sister. Judith, the bitch of a sister he was cursed with and made him feel like an insignificant insect every time she spoke to him. The curse made him kill her, but in a way he enjoyed having the ultimate revenge on her. But the look on his parent's face when they saw him with the blood stained knife…..

Michael shook his head, clearing away his childhood memories. His father had been proud of him that day, but he doubted he would feel the same way now, seeing the happy little boy that was his son now turned into an emotionless murdering monster. Another line from the dream popped up in his head.

"_One day you are going to teach your kids how to ride their bikes."_

His daughter was way past the age he was when he rode his bike. He figured she was probably a better bike rider than he was anyways, so no point in even thinking of teaching her. NO! He had to stop thinking these sentimental thoughts! He threw the nearest lamp that remained and threw it against the wall.

He would never be a father figure, and he had to kill his daughter to end the curse. He was Michael Myers, the Boogeyman, the killer of Haddonfield, feared by all who knew him. He would not succumb to thoughts of his family, remaining or dead. He gripped his knife and sat on one of the old beds in a room he stumbled into, staring at the gleam of the metal. It wouldn't be too long before his daughter's blood would be soaked on this knife.

….

The next morning, Natalie woke up and yawned. She picked up the teddy bear and hid it under her bed again, not wanting her aunt to see what she had been reduced to. The thirteen year old went downstairs, greeting the light haired woman in the kitchen.

"Hey Nat, how'd you sleep last night?"

"Oh, I slept fine." Natalie didn't want to tell her about her night mare. She was worried about her enough as it is.

A bald man in a trench coat entered to room. "Ah good morning Natalie." Dr. Loomis greeted.

"Hello." The teenager smiled politely. They both sat down at the table, Catherine and plates of pancakes sitting at the table as well. "You two want some breakfast."

Natalie smiled and the therapist nodded and said thank you. They ate in silence before the Sheriff walked in, his boots clamping along the floor.

"Good morning ya'll. Just checking in."

"Morning Sheriff, want some pancakes and coffee?"

"Uh just a cup of coffee will do thanks." The man smiled shyly, tipping his hat.

The woman poured a cup of coffee and handed it to the Sheriff. "Thanks Cathy."

"No problem." She smiled.

Natalie quickly finished her pancakes and got up and washed her plate. "Thanks for the pancakes Aunt Cathy." The girl smiled and retreated into her room.

The older female smiled before looking back at the two men sitting at her table. "Any news on her father?"

"No sign of him anywhere…though there have been a few dead dogs that have been found. Mainly strays but stab wounds everywhere." Sheriff Francis sighed and rubbed his temples.

"He's always hard to find. You can't expect to find it until Halloween. He will come out for the girl on the night of Samhain, as he always does."

"Well Loomis I can't just sit around and wait for that to happen. All of my men are being put on this assignment to bring Myers in, dead or alive."

"You can't kill him Sheriff, it can't be done." Loomis drunk his coffee.

"You make him sound like he is freaking God!"

"He is not God….just pure evil."

"Jesus…." Sheriff Francis groaned and slumped back into his chair.

"Try to be a little more quiet you two. I don't want Natalie hearing all of this."

"She should be made known on how serious this situation is, Miss. It would make things less complicated so we could try to take control of the situation."

"No child should have to hear that their own father is coming to kill them! She is just a child and she is probably a wreck as it is. I am not going to rattle her nerves even more, Doctor." Catherine spat.

Loomis sighed and looked out the window. "Nothing shall happen to the child, but it isn't right for her to be naïve about this ordeal. She should know what exactly is going on."

"No."

"Dammit woman think about the girl!"

"I am!" Catherine exclaimed. "She is my niece and I am her guardian so I am doing what I think is best for her.

Loomis got up and left the room, going back to his own notes in the living room. Catherine put her head into her hands and gripped her hair. The Sheriff, who had sat silently and watched the argument, put his hand on the woman's back and rubbed it.

"It's all right now ma'am. I know you are just doing this for the girl. You are a good guardian to this girl and she sure is lucky to have you."

Catherine sniffled and looked up at the Sheriff, her tear stained eyes gleaming and a smile forming. "Thanks Sheriff."

"Call me Hank." The man's gray blue eyes sparkled.

"Thanks Hank. That means a lot to me…I just hope this will all be over quickly."

Natalie, having heard every word from the top of the stairs, sighed and looked off into space. Her aunt was so stressed about all of this, and it just wasn't right. She wished all of this was over so we could at least attempt to go back to normal again. Whatever normal was, anyways.

Natalie went back into her room and sat on the ground and leaned against her bed. She picked up her mother's black journal and flipped through the pages. "No more secrets…." The teenager took a deep breath and found the next entry ready to read more of her late mother's past.

….

_So, what did you think? :^D I wrote this at around 3 in the morning so don't judge too harshly XD I know I said I was going to put more journal entries in this chapter but I wanted to add more detail in this chapter and I like how it turned out. I wanted to show a look into Michael's past as well, and more things like this will be on the way. And there will DEFINENTLY be more journal entries from Emma so don't worry! Remember to be patient for the next update please!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys I am back once again! I am just going to cut to the chase and get on with the story, so please R&R!_

**Chapter 8**

_Dear Journal,_

_The therapy sessions keep dragging on for me. They ask the same things over and over again. My past, my life, my feelings. Nothing special about me or my life, I just was pissed off and I got a little carried away was all. People….. I have been doing more reading now with all my free time. I used to like to read as a kid but I got bored of it for some reason. I just wanted to live out my life with other freedoms I guess. But now I have all the time in the world to expand my reading. Lucky me right? Well I kind of enjoy reading….it takes me far away, a place that is not filled with homicidal wack jobs and monsters…well in some books there are monsters but here, these are different kinds of monsters. Monsters like Louie Blackart, Terrence Hent, that guy who wears Eleanor Roosevelt's mask to rob banks, and especially Michael Myers._

_Michael Myers…my so called neighbor. I pass him often as I go from my room to my doctor, and I try to detect every detail of his figure. His hands have scars on them, probably from that explosion he was in when he was arrested. Despite the purple scars on his hand, his hand seemed fairly normal sized, as if they belonged to a normal sane man. His chest always bobbed up and down slowly, it seemed rather peaceful really. And his face was covered in bandages; it was hard to make out anything. But I have a hunch that before his little incident at the hospital, he was probably pretty attractive._

_UGH what am I saying? He's a KILLER. A MANIAC. I shouldn't be saying these things about him, as if he were a high school crush or something. I must be crazy for even thinking these stupid thoughts. I could be locked up forever if I even told someone like the doctor this stuff. I am looking in the mirror ahead of me (I guess they trust I am not suicidal enough to kill myself with the glass) and…AM I BLUSHING? Dammit it all…._

_Well I guess, without a little craziness, sanity wouldn't exist right?_

_-Emma Warren_

Natalie bit her lip as she finished the page entry. "_Is it me or does it really seem like Mom liked him? Well I guess she would have to have had…ugh. But still I can't imagine my mother liking someone so…sick."_

The girl sighed and unintentionally grinned. Her mom was a weird one…but I guess that was something you had to love about her.

Love...Natalie wondered how her father felt about her mom. He probably would've killed her if he had the chance, but certainly he had to like her at least a little. I mean why would he and her have had sex if he wasn't attracted to her?

Natalie pushed her thoughts aside, not really wanting to contemplate the subject anymore. She looked at the framed picture of her mother and her on the desk. How happy they looked both, trapped in a time where none of this was going on, her mother was still alive and no Michael Myers to deal with. She wanted those times back. But more importantly, she wanted her mother back. To feel safe in her mother's arms, knowing that they would shield her from all the darkness and evil of the outside world. She wanted to feel that safety again; she wanted that security.

"Mom…."

A knock came from her door and she quickly hid the journal underneath her pillow. Catherine smiled at her niece, who quickly shared the expression.

"Hey kiddo. You feeling ok?"

Natalie nodded. "Yeah of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

The light haired woman raised her eye brow and sat next to the teenage on the ground next to the bed. "Well you seemed quiet during breakfast, and I know there is a lot going on right now and it is an emotional time for you."

"Aunt Catherine…"

"No let me finish. I know you are trying to act brave, but you are a young girl. And all this stress and things with your father…It's normal and completely understandable to be scared. I would be if I was in your position. Heck I am scared. I am scared for you, physically and mentally."

Natalie looked at the ground, a neutral expression on her face. She knew she was younger, though not a little baby who cries at every scary thing. And she knew everything that was going on would make a normal teenager break down in sobs, but she felt stronger than that. She had to be, she would not let herself be afraid of Myers. She wouldn't let herself be a victim.

"I am fine Aunt Cathy, really. I can take this, because I know I have you, the police, and that doctor guy with me. I can tell you I will be alright."

Catherine looked at her niece uncertainly, not truly sure on how her niece was really feeling. But her eyes softened and she kissed Natalie's forehead. "I know you will. I want you to know I am very proud of you Natalie. "

"Thanks." Natalie said softly.

Catherine patted the girl's knee and walked out of the room, closing the door softly. She went down the stairs and sighed. She knew her niece was trying to act brave, but she has to let all these emotions out before she drowns in them. She knew she had to help her, but the aunt didn't know how.

"The kid alright?" The Sheriff approached the fair haired woman with his hat in his hands.

"As alright as to be expected…in fact more than I expected." Catherine plopped into the sofa in the living room.

"You got a tough kid up there ma'am. Lots of girls her age would be complete messes. She is a fighter." He sat down next to the woman.

"But I don't know is that is a good thing or a bad thing. I mean if she was breaking down that would be normal, but if she is just suppressing everything, that could make her worse down the road. And we know her genetics aren't in her favor of that."

"Yeah I guess." The Sheriff rubbed the back of his neck. "Well hopefully we will prevent that from happening."

"Yeah… Do you want some tea? I have been brewing some to calm my nerves, and I know I have extra so…"

"Uh sure, why not?" The man smiled uncertainly. Catherine got up and poured tea in two porcelain cups. "So did your men report anything around town?"

"No not yet, they haven't found a sign of him anywhere. This Myers guy is a tricky one, that's for sure. I've read many of his files and history when I came on as Sheriff here, so I guess this stuff is to be expected."

"Yes I suppose so." Catherine walked with the tray of tea towards the couch, yet at the same time Sheriff Frances got up off the couch. The two bumped into each other, resulting two grunts from one another and tea cups falling all over the carpet, and the Sheriff.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry!" Catherine grabbed a nearby wash cloth and started wiping the liquid off the man's shirt and front of his pants.

"Uh it's ok, it was completely my fault." He grabbed the cups of the floor at the same time Catherine reached for one, their hands touching. They looked at each other's eyes, gray blue eyes looking into green eyes.

They both chuckled nervously, trying not to go red at the face. They both apologized and got up and distanced themselves. At that time, Dr. Loomis walked in through the front door.

"Any news Sheriff?" He asked in that determined but weathered down tone of voice.

"Uh no, not so far."

"Damn. Usually we would have seen at least a trace of it by now. What is that devil up to?"

"He's probably being more careful because we have all the police guarding the girl or something." Francis replied, the awkwardness vanished from his voice and expression from earlier.

"No, you don't know Michael like I do. He has killed an entire police crew before, and it is impossible for him to die by them. No, something else is going on."

"Like what?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know…I will find out though." Loomis stared out the window, as if staring at the killer himself. "What is going through your mind Michael?"

….

_Well that is all I am writing for this chapter folks XD I have had major writers block so sorry for the long wait. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and favorite the story during my writing absence, and I will try to brainstorm more often and upload quicker. By the way, the killers that Emma mentioned were of my own creation, since I didn't want Michael being the complete only psycho there (even though he is the only one we care about X3) so anyways please review with comments, concerns and tips!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Natalie leaned against her bed and looked at the ceiling. She was holding the black journal full of her mother's entries from when she was a different woman and not the mom she remembered and had many joyous thoughts of. The teenager sighed deeply and picked herself off the ground. She walked towards her window and stared out, peeking at the sky, now night time, and looked at the stars. They looked so peaceful, just floating up there, shining. Nothing to worry about, just there, looking magnificent while everyone else gazes on their beauty.

She remembered when she would look at the stars with her mother, trying to figure out constellations. Her mother would point them out and Natalie, being the toddler that she was, mispronounced them when she was asked to name them. Her mother would laugh and gently tell her the real pronunciation. It seemed so weird to think of those things now. She never really thought about all these memories often, and even now they felt like a hazy dream.

Natalie went to sit at her desk and got out her cell phone. Her aunt wanted her to have one in case anything ever happened; she was always over protective, though now with the current situation she can see why. She texted her friend Amy, whom she felt like she hadn't talked to in awhile, and was responded with a 'ping' sound not too much later.

'_Hey how have you been? '_Amy texted

Natalie smiled and texted back. '_I have been ok. You?'_

'_I'm fine, but I am worried about you!'_

Natalie sighed; word certainly gets around fast in Haddonfield doesn't it?

'_Really Amy I am fine. A little freaked out but fine.'_

'_Ok…well what about that journal you found in your mom's room?'_

'_It is just some journal entries…she sounds like a completely different person, it's unreal.'_

'_Well it was before she had you so she probably was a lot different.'_

'_I guess so.'_

'_I have to go, my parents are going out and I have to watch my brother, no cell phones allowed _'_

'_Lol Ok see ya Ames.'_

'_Bye!'_

Natalie put aside her cell phone and put her head on the desk. So much was going on…how is she supposed to deal with all of this? What if more people get hurt because of her? She couldn't live with that!

Natalie decided to read her mother's journal, seeing as it was the only entertainment after being put on lockdown. She opened the book and began to read, divulging herself into the pages written by the woman who gave her life.

….

The Myers home creaked as the October wind blew against it, the wooden planks shielded the windows of the home that held many horrid memories. The white masked killer recently found a stray dog who found his way inside, which took the man by surprise, and ate whatever scraps he could find. The hound barked when he sensed Michael near him, but his barking quickly ceased when the killer grabbed its throat, crushing it until the whining stopped and the dogs limbs fell numb. Taking apart meat from the dog's corpse, Michael lifted his mask enough so he could feed himself, the shadows and the rest of the mask still covering his scar covered face. He always ate whatever animal stumbled into his home because it was his only source of sustenance. He couldn't cook and he certainly could not shop.

The Boogeyman put back his mask as soon as he was finished with the dead dog. He left the body where it laid and looked out the cracks of the covered windows. He could hear police cars drive by and men having conversations. Apparently his house was under lock down. No surprise there, figured the mass murderer. It was his lair and abode, and nothing was going to change that. He looked at his knife and mentally sighed. He was feeling so anxious, waiting for his day of slaughter to occur. And as immature as it sounded to him, Michael felt a bit…bored.

Most serial killers killed because it kept them from getting bored, as sick as it sounded. And Michael Myers, albeit being very different from most killers and killed for a very different reason, was still a serial killer. So he needed to be entertained, he needed a thrill.

Suddenly he heard doors slam and voices approached the house. Two policemen were walking towards the Myers home entrance. They were talking to each other about something unintelligent Michael assumed and he clutched his knife. This might be the sort of thing he needs to keep himself occupied.

….

Officer Chuck Lewbert was new to the Haddonfield Police Force, and wanted to prove himself more than anything. But going in the home of infamous killer Michael Myers was taking it a bit too far. His partner, Leon Huxby somehow convinced him to join him to patrol the Myers house to catch the killer that allegedly dwells within it. If they caught him single handedly, they would be town heroes and receive much respect amongst the other policemen at the station. At first it sounded like a nice idea but now…

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Lewbert stuttered as he stepped on the front porch of the decrepit home. His red hair covered his brown eyes, which were full of uncertainty and an ounce of fear.

"Of course I am! Come on Chucky, it'll be fine!" The other officer grinned at his partner, his black moustache perking up similarly with his eyebrows. "We'll just scope out the house and if we run into Myers, we shoot down the psycho. We can be town legends in this rusty old town, think about it!"

"But there is just two of us, and I heard Myers killed an entire police force before. Nothing can stop this guy!"

"Come on ya wimp it's just patrolling. What could go wrong?"

Both policemen entered the home, the door creaking as Huxby pushed it open. The floors squeaked as they moved along in the house, both on their guards and flash lights and guns in each hand. Officer Huxby leaded the duo, while Officer Lewbert's head scoured everywhere from behind. A creak was heard.

The red headed policeman jumped. "What was that?" he whispered to the other man. Officer Huxby sighed deeply. "It was nothing, probably a rat or something. Stop being a baby." They continued to walk along. "Alright Lewbert, you check the upstairs and I will check more down here."

The other police man looked at him like he was crazy. "Splitting up means covering more ground, and that means we can leave sooner. So get going!" He whispered urgently. Lewbert sighed as he trailed upstairs. Huxby shook his head and groaned. "What a wuss." He tip-toed through an entrance and found himself in the kitchen. He flashed his light from the sink and counter to the corners of the room and the fridge. The man continued to walk until he felt his shoes step in some wet.

"What the?..." He flashed his light to the floor and saw a puddle of blood and a rotten dog carcass, stripped of most of its flesh and bones hanging out. The officer jumped back and held his mouth to his face, trying not to puke at the scene. What he didn't notice was the shadow behind him that jumped out from the darkness and plunged a kitchen knife through his back. Huxby gasped as he felt blood in his throat, sort of drowning him. He fell to his knees and fell face down into the blood puddle, dead. Michael looked at the dead body with soulless eyes, and looked up as he heard a creak upstairs.

Lewbert's eyes were weary as he searched the upper region of the Myers home, creaks ensuing after every step. His hand was shaky, which was noticeable from the moving light from the flashlight. He searched nearly every room, and walked into the last one. It appeared to be a girl's room, from the frilly bed covers and sheets and an old busted mirror/drawer. "I'm guessing this was the Myers girl's room." The red headed police man heard a creak behind him and assumed it was his partner. "Hey Leon find anything on your…OHH!" He turned around to be face-to-face with Michael Myers. He stepped back, pure horror on his face as the white masked man threw down his kitchen instrument of steel into the man's skull. Blood dripped from the wound and all over the police man's face. Myers removed the knife as the man before him fell to the floor, his body shaking as it landed on the hard wooden floor and the man's eyes turned lifeless and white. Michael wiped the blood on his jumpsuit and stared at the corpse before him. Not very exciting kills but entertained him nonetheless. He heard a static sound and jumbled up voices. Michael kneeled down and grabbed a black walkie talkie that caused the irritating sound.

"Come in…Officer Lewbert ,Officer Huxby come in…please report your status." The voice said through static.

The slaughterer's head leaned to one side in a curious manner. He held the walkie talkie in his palm and in one quick motion he crushed it, silencing the static sound and pieces crumbled to the floor. The man in the dark jumpsuit stood up from his kneeling position and stared out of the window before him, the moon appearing in the orange sky.

"_The time is almost here…and when that time is upon us this curse shall end."_

…..

_I AM ALIVE! Heh heh sorry about the months that went by before this update guys, I have had writer's block and have been distracted by summer and laziness. This chapter was one of my gorier ones wasn't it? XD Well until next time, please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Natalie walked the halls of her home, the shadows looming around her. The sound of her soles clicking against the hardwood floor boomed through the dead silence. Her arms lay motionless against her sides as she walked her steps slow as if time barely moved._

'_Where is everybody? What's going on?'_

_Her body trudged down the halls as if in a trance. It seemed like hours as she wandered the hallways. Her mind was in a blank stupor until she felt her foot step into something wet. She looked down and saw a dark red liquid pool._

'_Is that…blood? Why is there blood on the ground? '_

_The teenager decided to follow the trail of blood that led down a corridor. The blood led to a white door; the wooden frame standing solitary amongst the surrounding wall, as if it was a mysterious entity. Natalie stared at the doorknob, and cautiously raised her hand to grasp it. She turned it until she heard the door click, and slowly opened it. She peered inside and saw a rundown living room, the windows boarded up. _

'_This place seems familiar...'_

_Suddenly she heard a scream. A woman's scream. Natalie located the sound coming from upstairs, and rushed upstairs. Someone was in trouble and she couldn't just let someone get hurt. She saw a light coming from one of the rooms and stepped towards it. She faced the entry way and saw a teenage girl, who was blonde and eyes wide open as blood leaked through her lips and dripping from her chest. Natalie gasped at the sight of the dead body, and looked at the figure standing above it. It appeared to be a small boy in what appeared to be a clown outfit, his back facing her. He held a long kitchen knife in his small hands, and it had blood all over the blade._

'_Wait isn't this the situation that happened with my father…when he was a little kid? But how can this be happening…am I hallucinating?"_

"_Father…?" The young girl asked with hesitation. The boy's body responded to the sudden voice, and moved to face her. But the young boy's form quickly transformed into an older girl, with short dark hair and in the same costume as the boy._

"_No…that's can't be…that's…__**me**__."_

_The other Natalie stared at the 13 year old, her eyes dark as she clutched the bloody knife. Natalie stared back at the dead girl's body, but it wasn't the young blonde woman anymore. It was her mother._

"_No….mom? No….no!" Tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes as she stared at her mother's bleeding corpse. Her eyes searched for the other version of her, but she disappeared. She felt something in her hand, and saw she was holding the same bloody knife that the other Natalie was holding, and she was also wearing the same clown outfit, blood spots covering the front of it she noticed._

"_No…what have I done?.." Her knees hit the floor as she collapsed, staring at the knife and the blood all over her hands. Her tears now freely streamed down her cheeks. "__**WHAT HAVE I DONE?**__" _

…_._

Natalie woke up with a start, her breath deep and shallow. She blinked several times until her heart rate calmed down. She searched her surroundings and saw it was just her room, and there were no dead bodies or children in clown costumes or bloody knives.

'Another nightmare….that was worse than the last one. Must be stress.'

The thirteen year old sighed and picked herself off the floor. Apparently she had fallen asleep while reading her mother's journal. Nothing much as far as she read into the pages, just more about her therapy sessions and her frustrations.

Natalie walked out of her room and entered the bathroom. She jumped into the shower and turned hot water on, letting the steam and boiling water soak her as she dwelled in her thoughts.

'I'm sick of being here like some prisoner. I need to get out of here. I need to get fresh air…I can't stay trapped in this house any longer.'

She understood that she needed to be protected from her father, he was a dangerous psychopath. But she should also get some freedom and try to remember what it is like to be normal, though that category hasn't really been included in her description for some time.

After twenty minutes of being lost in her thoughts, she quickly dried off and put on some new gray jeans and a purple shirt. She tiptoed into her room and slipped on her sneakers and slipped on a black hoodie. She looked out the window and saw two cops patrolling the front yard. They were having their own conversation and weren't really paying attention to her outside bedroom entrance, so the thirteen year old decided this was the best chance she was going to get.

'I can't keep sitting here….I have to get out, just for a little bit.'

Natalie bit her lip as she climbed out her window and carefully maneuvered her way to the drain pipe and shimmied down it, trying to make as little noise as possible. She scurried to the bush near the sidewalk and tried to plan how exactly she was going to escape the two police men that were a few feet from her.

She furrowed her brows in thought until she found a rock sticking out of the grass not too far from her right foot.

'Hmmmm….'

The girl grinned as she plucked the rough stone out of its place in the dirt and aimed it at another bush on the other side of the yard. She hesitated a moment and chucked into the bush, making a noise that interrupted the cops' discussions and caused them to check out the source of the noise. As soon as they diverted their attention to the other side of the lawn, Natalie took the moment and sprinted down the street, not looking back to see if they noticed her or not. She ran until she was out of her subdivision and houses were becoming less and less clear.

The teenager eventually halted as she caught her breath, looking down where she can see her breath as the cold nipped her nose. She was on the outskirts of Haddonfield now, thick woods now evident in her sight. Though that was her intention anyway. Whenever she needed space or somewhere to relax away from home, Natalie always wandered down her own path in the woods, the calmness of the wind brushing against the pushed and birds chirping always soothed her.

Natalie walked from pavement into grass as she divulged herself deeper into the trees' midst. Her ears were tuned in on her surroundings, from the squirrels climbing high branches to high branches on the oak trees to the sound of her sneakers crunching against orange and brown leaves. It was all calming to her; she felt the previous stress she had start to evaporate slowly from her body.

Natalie sat down on a near tree stump and sighed. She wondered if anyone has noticed she was gone yet. Wouldn't be surprising. She didn't want to cause any alarm, especially to her aunt; God knows she frazzled enough. The girl just needed to get out of that house. There was too much stress, too much worry…too much _fear._

She didn't like being afraid, it made her paranoid and tense beyond all belief. She was starting to wonder how long it would take for her father to find her and kill her, though she tried to remain hopeful that even though he would know where she would be, the police would protect her. Though previous encounters with Michael Myers and police have not gone very smoothly for the latter as she has heard.

"You look deep in thought there, young lady."

Natalie nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard the unfamiliar voice. She turned around to see an older man in a black trench coat and black fedora. He smiled at her as he approached her.

"Got a lot on your mind do you?"

"Oh it's uh nothing." Natalie muttered as she diverted her eyes to the ground.

"Oh I'm not so sure about that." The man kept his smile as he sat on a rock near her. He looked at her and she tried to avert hers from making contact with his. It was strange but something felt odd about this old man to Natalie. Something mysterious.

"Say you look familiar…you wouldn't happen to be that girl on the news would you? That Warren girl….or should I say Myers?"

Natalie's eyes widened. Though the relatively new news about her being on television kind of embarrassed her, the thought of people knowing who her parentage was even more disturbing.

"That's not my last name." Natalie said with a hint of defiance. That monster might be her father, but she certainly would never have his last name in hers….she _refused _to have it.

The old man simply laughed. "Well no matter what you say, that name and the blood that goes with that name is in your DNA so not much you can do about it, is there?"

Natalia simply glared at the ground. He had a point there. "I suppose so."

"Well what are you doing out here anyway? It's dangerous for you to be out here, especially around this time and you know who stalking about."

"I wanted to clear my head and get some air, and I can take care of myself. I'm not afraid."

"Oh but my dear I believe you **are** afraid….maybe you just want to come out in the open to prove something you don't really feel. You want to act grown up and brave and not afraid of this man, though the very thought of him probably terrifies you. Maybe you want to see him for your own eyes, see what he might do. After all, out of all his victims you are probably the more…_special_ one."

Natalia said nothing as the words the man soaked in. Was she trying to prove a point? Was she trying to prove she wasn't afraid? And did she want to see her father? When she was little it was all she could think about, getting a chance to meet and embrace her daddy. Though now that she knows the truth she knows THAT could never happen…but did her desire to meet the man responsible for her existence falter?

"Heh sorry…I tend to psycho-analyze people from time to time…people interest me with their thoughts and feelings…the main reason I am a psychologist."

Natalie looked up from the ground and looked at the old man. "You're a doctor?"

The old man smiled and nodded. "Yep, been one for a long time now, though even when off duty I tend to try and figure people out like they are puzzles, and you are an interesting puzzle Ms. Warren."

Natalie smiled shyly and kept her eyes on the man, still sensing an ominous aura around him. His eyes looked at her, as if studying her entire being.

"Who are you?" Natalie asked to break the tension of his eyes, which never left her.

"You may call me Dr. Wynn."

"Dr. Wynn….how do you know these things?"

"Let's just say I have been interested in Michael Myers for some time now." Wynn chuckled and looked up into the sky. "Well I must be on my way, it is getting quite dark out. You might want to consider going back home too."

"Yeah I suppose you're right." Natalie said she got up off the stump.

Dr. Wynn started walking off into the other direction before stopping and looking back the girl. "I enjoyed our conversation Natalie. And I am sure we will meet again….real sure." He smiled and walked off into the forest, the shadows and trees enclosing him from further sight.

Natalie raised her eye brow as she shrugged it off before setting off in her own direction to head back to her house. That old man kind of creeped her out. He seemed nice but there was something about him she didn't feel she could fully trust. Something a little dark. He also seemed to know quite a bit about her, more than she would prefer. It troubled her that some stranger knew that stuff about her, and could basically know what she was feeling before she did.

'Though that probably comes with his job…still creeps me out though.'

Suddenly Natalie heard a snap somewhere behind her. The sound made her stop in her tracks, waiting for some other sign of movement. A moment passed before she started walking again, shrugging off the sound as something like a squirrel or another woodland creature. Another snap was heard, with some crackling noises.

'I'm probably just being paranoid….I'm sure it's nothing.'

Nonetheless she started quickening her pace in walking, dread creeping its way up in her. More sounds came about, and out of panic and fear for the worst of what it could or _who _it could be, she started walking faster and faster until she started running.

'This can't be happening…this can't be happening.'

Because of her panicking and increase and speed, the teenager lost her bearings, not know where exactly she was.

Natalie looked in all directions, trying to figure out where she was and where Haddonfield was. She tried to search for anything familiar, anything at all that could tell her how to get out of the now intimidating forest.

'Why the hell did I come here? The forest is the WORST place to go in times like this! How could I have been so freaking STUPID?'

She heard another twig snap, causing her to gasp and run in the opposite direction. What felt like forever in her desperate escape of the woods, she saw lights ahead.

'Those look like headlights….so there's a car nearby!'

Natalie ran towards the shine from the car and found her footsteps gliding from dirt to pavement once more. What she didn't realize was the car the headlights belonged to were in close proximity to her body.

The thirteen year old yelped at the car swerved to the right of her, barely missing impact on her frame. Finally opening her eyes, not realizing she had them closed in the first place, she looked to the still car and saw a man coming out.

"Ms. Warren what are you doing out here?" It was Dr. Loomis, his dark eyes filled with worries as he approached her.

"I-I don't know…I wanted to get out of the house…_needed _to get out so I went into the forest to think…"

"Do you have **ANY **idea how dangerous it is for you to be out here? Alone!" He shook her a little bit, his words though meant to be out of worry were laced with what seemed to be frustration and anger.

Natalie looked down in shame, not wanting to meet the doctor's eyes and felt disappointment in herself. "I wasn't thinking…sorry…" she muttered solemnly.

Loomis sighed and loosened his grip around her arms and patted her shoulders. "Well the important thing is you are unharmed. Now let's get back to the house. I am sure your aunt is worried about you."

Natalie nodded and allowed herself to be ushered into the car by Dr. Loomis. As soon as she sat in the passenger seat, the man closed the door and walked off t his side of the car, his eyes searching for anything suspicious of reeked of Myers.

The old man sighed as he got in the driver's seat and started the car, setting the mobile in motion towards Haddonfield.

Natalie bit her lip as she built up the courage to ask the older man something. "Dr. Loomis?"

"Yes?"

"Why did the news say who I was and who my….father was?"

"The news hasn't said anything about your father. I know they mentioned the incident at the school but nothing of your paternal background and origins. That information wasn't released to the public. I know because I saw the news covering it before I left and I know Sheriff Frances wasn't going to spill anything to those life draining leeches they call the media…why would you as that by chance?"

"Oh…its nothing…I must have misheard wrong or something." Natalie waved her hand in dismissal and looked out the window. Dr. Loomis looked at her for a moment then returned his eyes to the road.

Natalie started out the window and the passing forest as she pondered her meeting with the so called Dr. Wynn. If the news didn't say she was Michael Myer's daughter, then how did he know?

What else did he know about her, and how was he going to use it to his advantage?


End file.
